Pokémon: The road to glory
by Leeeelam
Summary: A Story about the original characters  Ash Misty Brock , and original region  Kanto  WITH A DIFFERENT STORY LINE. :  Please review and give me feedback! Enjoy ! :D
1. The Beginning of the journey

**Nintendo owns all rights to the Pokemon franchise. I have used original characters and the original gym leaders, but not the same story line as the original series. Let me know your thoughts in a review, thank you **

"Pikachu it's time to go!" Ash shouted.  
>Pikachu emerged from the bush and ran happily to Ash.<br>"Misty, Brock come on let's go!" Ash exclaimed eagerly.  
>"Calm down Ash, there's no rush" Misty said.<br>"No rush? The sooner we go, the sooner I become a Pokemon master!"  
>Misty sighed, and walked over to Ash. Brock was much less prompt, ogling a nearby girl. After being pulled away by Ash and Misty they were finally on their way.<br>"I already have the Boulder Badge; I should be a Pokemon master in no time!" Ash exclaimed excitedly, while a big grin lined his face. Misty and Brock sighed as they struggled to keep up with the over enthusiastic Ash.  
>"You've only beaten one Gym leader Ash, don't get too cocky." Brock said cautiously.<br>Ash glared back at Brock.  
>"Yeah, and it was only Brock you defeated too." Misty added.<br>"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Brock replied angrily.  
>"Oh nothing" Misty said innocently.<br>"Hey! What's that?" Ash shouted, fumbling for his Pokedex.  
>"Rattata a small mouse Pokemon prone to fleeing." Croaked the metallic voice.<br>"We'll just see about that! Pikachu use Thundershock." Ash shouted confidently.  
>With a flash of brilliant white light, Rattata was left vulnerable.<br>"Go Pokeball!" Ash shouted nervously.  
>After a few shakes the ball lay still.<br>"Yes!" Ash shouted. "My first catch!"  
>"Well done Ash!" Misty shouted.<br>"Good work Ash, you'll need to evolve it into a Raticate when the time is right to make it stronger."  
>"I know Brock, I'm gonna have to catch some more Pokemon to be able to defeat Surge." Ash replied.<br>"You're right; Pickachu will not be effective against his electric Pokemon." 


	2. The Hotel Bathroom

A sign post read "Vermillion city". Ash's eyes lit up, as he gazed in awe.  
>"We're finally here!" he exclaimed excitedly.<br>"Calm down Ash, we'll need to find a hotel, the Gym won't be open at this time." Misty replied.  
>"Aww, I wanna battle now!" said Ash impatiently.<br>"Ash, you need to be in top shape for the battle, you only have Rattata and Pikachu after all." Brock replied. "Let's just get to a Hotel."  
>An attractive girl greeted them at the Hotel. Brock was immediately intoxicated by her, and became flustered.<br>"We only have two rooms left I afraid." The attractive girl said reluctantly.  
>"That's okay, me and Ash can share" Misty replied with a smile.<br>"We can?" Ash asked in a confused tone.  
>"Sure" Misty replied with a wink.<br>Brock exchanged friendly goodbyes with Ash and Misty, as they all went to their rooms.  
>"Right, I'm going in the tub Ash!"<br>"Okay Misty."  
>A few minutes passed, and Ash could hear groaning coming from the Bathroom.<br>"Misty?" he said sheepishly.  
>He peaked through the crack of the door to see Misty pleasuring herself. His eyes widened, as he started at her whilst she violently masturbated in the tub. Putting 2 fingers in and out whilst she rubbed her clit.<br>Ash couldn't help but watch, his member became very hard, and he began to breathe very deeply. Misty was almost there, she was panting heavily as Ash watched.  
>"Are you gonna just stand there or are you gonna fuck me Ash?"<br>Ash, shocked, trod timidly into the bathroom.  
>Misty ripped his clothes off and jumped on top of him, bouncing up and down on his throbbing member.<br>"Oh Ash, Harder! Harder!"  
>"Oh M M Misty."<br>"I'm cumming Ash, I'm cumming."  
>Ash ejaculated inside Misty as she squealed as she had an orgasm. <p>


	3. The battle with Surge

Ash, Brock and Misty met up in the hotel lobby the next morning.  
>"You guys sleep alright?" Brock asked.<br>"Err, yeah fine." Ash replied, whilst scratching the back of his head.  
>"The best night's sleep of my life" Misty replied.<br>"Wow you really must have been tired" Brock said whilst smiling.  
>Misty and Ash looked at each other, knowing that Brock had no clue of what they really did last night.<br>"So Ash you ready to take on Surge?" Brock asked.  
>"Surge? Oh the gym, yeah sure let's go."<br>"What's the matter Ash, you don't seem focused?"  
>"Nothing, let's go kick his ass!" Ash replied with fake enthusiasm.<br>"That's the spirit Ash!"  
>They left the hotel, and set off for the gym.<p>

"Well this is it, let's go Pikachu."  
>"Pika!"<br>They all entered the gym, and were greeted by a giant of a man.  
>"The name's surge, Lt. Surge." He said with a smirk.<br>"Lieutenant?" Ash questioned.  
>"You heard kid, are we gonna battle or are you just gonna stand there."<br>"Let's go Lieutenant." Ash replied in a mocking tone.  
>"1 on 1, choose your Pokémon." Surge commanded.<br>"Pikachu I choose you!" Ash shouted.  
>Pikachu ran excitedly in the ring, happy at the prospect of battling as it had been a while.<br>"A Pikachu? Hahaha, this will be easy. Raichu I choose you!" Surge shouted.  
>"Raichu the evolved form of Pikachu, it can store over 100,000 volts of electricity in its body."<br>"Oh no," Ash groaned.  
>"Raichu use Body slam!"<br>And before Pikachu had time to react, it was hurtled across the arena.  
>"Again Raichu"<br>Raichu flung itself across to Pikachu, who barely got out of the way in time.  
>"Pikachu use quick attack."<br>It was no use, the Raichu evaded the attack, it was too fast.  
>"Raichu use Thunderbolt!"<br>"You too Pikachu!"  
>Surges of electricity flew across the arena.<br>Pikachu was struggling to cope with the power of the Raichu.  
>"Give it up Ash, there's no way you can win." Brock shouted.<br>"Yeah, the Raichu is just too strong!" Misty exclaimed.  
>"There's no way I'm giving up."<br>"Unwise little boy, you should listen to your friends. Enough of this go finish it off Raichu."  
>With a final surge of electricity it was over, Pikachu lay still in the centre of the ring.<br>"Pikachu!" Ash screamed running over to it.  
>Ash protected Pikachu, while he ran to the Pokemon centre.<p>

"Pikachu, please wake up."  
>Pikachu's eyes flickered open, as it lay in the Pokémon centre bed.<br>"It's okay Pikachu, we can come back to this gym." Ash smiled.  
>"Pika!" Pikachu shouted angrily.<br>"Huh? Do you want to try again?"  
>Pikachu nodded aggressively.<br>"That's the spirit Pikachu!" Ash shouted as he hugged Pikachu.

"You came back?" Surge chuckled.  
>"Yes, and I'm ready this time." Ash replied confidently. <p>


	4. Surge's final stand

"Pikachu quickly use slam!"  
>Pikachu ran up to the Raichu, and flung its body into it. Despite the huge size difference the Raichu was knocked onto the ground.<br>"What! Raichu come on!"  
>"Quick Pikachu, use another slam."<br>"You too Raichu!"  
>Both Pokémon hurtled into each other bravely.<br>They both slid to opposite corners of the ring.  
>"What the fuck?" Surge questioned. He was rattled.<br>"Keep it up Pikachu! You can do it, I know you can!" Ash shouted encouragingly.  
>"Enough of this! Raichu use Thunder!" Surge shouted.<br>"Pikachu quick attack now!"  
>Before the Raichu had a chance to use a thunder attack, Pikachu sent it flying backwards across the arena.<br>"You're really starting to piss me off kid." Surge shouted, in an attempt to intimidate Ash.  
>"What's the matter Surge? Not confident in your Pokémon?" Ash replied in a mocking tone. "Pikachu use thunderbolt!"<br>Pikachu sent a surge of electricity across the arena. Raichu was struggling to cope.  
>"Ahh, come on Raichu! Use Thunder QUICKLY!"<br>Before Ash could react, a devastating blow hit Pikachu.  
>Pikachu lay still in the centre of the arena.<br>"Haha, kids these days, they never learn." Surge mocked.  
>"Surge, grow up!" Misty shouted.<br>"Is that your little girlfriend? You're letting her fight your battles? Haha, you coward."  
>"That's it, Pikachu put it's time to put this joker in his place. Use thundershock, and put everything into it!"<br>The lifeless Pikachu sprung to its feet.  
>A brilliant white light covered the whole arena. It lasted for mere seconds, Pikachu kept its eyes closed throughout the attack, and struggled to remain standing after it was over.<br>Raichu lay still. Pikachu had done it.  
>"Yes Pikachu!" Ash shouted. And then ran across to hug Pikachu.<br>"I don't believe it" Surge whispered, he was amazed.  
>Surge fell to his knees.<br>"My Raichu, defeated by a Pikachu? It doesn't make sense. Here take it, and get out."  
>Ash snatched the Thunder badge from his hand.<br>"Learn to take defeat. Nobody makes it up the ladder without being knocked down." Ash said in a comforting tone.  
>Brock and Misty congratulated Ash on their way out of the gym.<br>"Two badges already, I'll be a Pokémon master in no time!"


	5. An Old Friend

"Ash! We've been walking in circles forever; don't you know where you're going?" Misty screamed.  
>"Ahh Misty your whining isn't solving anything!" Ash shouted back at her.<br>"Don't shout at me Ash, it's not my fault you haven't been able to catch any Pokémon."  
>"Would you just get off my back!"<br>"Saffron city is definitely this way Ash." Brock called.  
>"Okay Bro…" Ash stopped. "What's that."<br>"Mankey, a pig monkey Pokémon, with a tendency to lose its temper."  
>"All right, this is my chance!" Ash exclaimed. "Pikachu use slam attack!"<br>The Mankey was powerless to avoid as Pikachu flung into it.  
>However, the Mankey refused to back down, it came back with a fury swipes attack that caught Pikachu by surprise.<br>"Ahh, Pikachu use Thundershock attack now!"  
>Before Pikachu had time to use Thundershock the Mankey had tackled it. Pikachu was suddenly hurtling across the grass.<br>"Wow, this Mankey is determined." Brock said in exasperation.  
>"He may be determined, but he's no match for Pikachu!" Ash shouted. "Come on Pikachu, use Thundershock."<br>This time Pikachu was able to use its Thundershock attack.  
>The Mankey was struggling to stay on its feet.<br>"Okay, this is it. Pokéball go!"  
>The ball rocked back and forth, and then became still.<br>"Yes we did it Pikachu!" Ash uttered happily, whilst Pikachu ran over and jumped on him.  
>"Well done Ash, that Mankey has the potential to be a great Pokémon!" Brock said with a smile.<br>"Haha, little Ash got himself a little Mankey." A nearby voice boomed.  
>Ash was shocked at what he saw.<br>"Gary?" Ash questioned.  
>"That's right, are we gonna stand here or are we gonna battle?" He replied confidently.<br>"You don't stand a chance." Ash growled.  
>"Haha, 3 on 3. Assuming you even have 3 Pokémon?"<br>"You're on Gary!" Ash shouted. He was clearly agitated.  
>"Alright, Squirtle I choose you!"<br>"This should be easy, Pikachu I choose you!" Ash shouted.  
>"Water Pokémon are weak to electric, this should be a doddle for Pikachu." Brock whispered to Misty.<br>"Squirtle use bubble!"  
>A wave of bubbles soared towards Pikachu, but had little effect on it.<br>"Is that all you have Gary?" Ash mocked. "Use Thundershock Pikachu!"  
>After a flash of electric, the Squirtle lay defeated on the grass.<br>"You may have won this round Ash, but I know your other Pokémon aren't as strong as mine. Ekans I choose you!"  
>"Okay Rattata now's your chance, go!"<br>Within seconds Rattata had been binded by the Ekans and was struggling to stay in the battle.  
>"Okay Gary that's enough. Rattata return."<br>"Hmph, even from you I expected better" Gary mocked.  
>"Alright Mankey, I choose you!"<br>"Haha, a little Mankey to defeat me? We'll see about that. Pokéball go!"  
>"Oh my, how on earth did you get that Pokémon?" Ash said in amazement.<p>

**Find out what Pokémon Gary had and Whether Ash could defeat it in the next chapter!**


	6. The Giant

Ash stood bewildered as he stood facing an Onix.  
>"It's so big." Ash whispered.<br>"How is Ash's Mankey ever going to beat that?" Misty whispered to Brock.  
>"Your Onix maybe big, but my Mankey is much faster than it." Ash growled.<br>"Haha, pinning your hopes on a Pokémon you just caught, very foolish Ash." Gary retorted.  
>"Grr, you'll see Gary. Use fury swipes Mankey!"<br>The attack did nothing to Onix's solid rock body.  
>"A weak move Ash. Even from you I expected better." Gary chuckled. "Onix use rock throw."<br>Mankey had anticipated the move, and evaded it with ease.  
>"Ahh, try Iron tail Onix."<br>It was no use, Onix wasn't fast enough to hit Mankey.  
>"Mankey keep trying Karate Chop."<br>Although Mankey's Karate Chop was doing minimal damage, it was still causing the Onix harm, and wearing it down bit by bit.  
>"Ahhhhh, Onix just hit the little bastard!"Gary shouted.<br>Onix confused on what to do, dived into a Double-Edge attack.  
>It once again missed.<br>"Mankey now is our chance, use Close Combat."  
>With a final blow, the determined little Mankey defeated Onix.<br>"Noooo!" Gary whaled.  
>"Yes Mankey! I knew you could do it!" Ash shouted with sheer delight.<br>Ash begun to run towards the Mankey, but stopped.  
>"What's happening?"<br>"Your Mankey is evolving." Gary said enviously.  
>The Mankey was glowing bright white.<br>"Whoa what's that Pokémon?" Ash said in awe.  
>"Primeape, the evolved form of Mankey. Once Primeape uses Thrash it goes completely out of control.<br>"Yes! I've got a Primeape!" Ash shouted.  
>"So what." Gary muttered. "You got lucky, I'll beat you next time."<br>"Keep dreaming Gary." Ash replied with a wink. Which only infuriated Gary more.  
>"Wow I can't believe Mankey evolved already, he must have great potential." Brock commented.<br>"Yeah Erika stands no chance!" Ash replied with a smile.  
>And with that, they left Gary wallowing in self pity, and continued on to face Erika, the leader of the Celadon Gym.<p> 


	7. The Attractive Girl

"There it is Ash, Celadon city." Brock said with a smile.  
>Ash's eyes lit up.<br>"Finally we're here." He gasped. "Well what are you waiting for?" Ash shouted as he sprinted towards the city opening.  
>"What a fool." Misty sighed.<br>Ash stumbled through the gate to Celadon city, barely staying on his feet.  
>"This is it Pikachu, time to get our third badge!" Ash exclaimed.<br>"Pika!"  
>"For god's sake Ash! Why do you need to do that every time?" Misty said angrily.<br>But Ash ignored her; he was relishing the prospect of getting yet another Gym badge.  
>"Well what are you waiting for Ash, let's go to the gym!" Brock said with a smirk.<br>Ash ran through the doors of the gym, to be surprised with what he saw.  
>His jaw dropped as he saw an extremely pretty girl before him.<br>Ash tried to speak, he spluttered and stuttered, but couldn't manage to make any sounds that made the least of sense.  
>"Time to battle, 3 on 3." She commanded.<br>Still lost for words, Ash rummaged around and threw the first Pokéball he found.  
>Rattata sprung out of the ball.<br>"Hmm, Caterpie I choose you!"  
>Ash finally found the strength to talk "Rattata use quick attack!"<br>Rattata hit the unsuspecting Caterpie with a powerful blow that knocked it backwards.  
>Caterpie attempted to tackle Rattata, but Rattata avoided the attack with ease.<br>"Quick attack again Rattata!"  
>Rattata once again, hit the Caterpie, this time it was knocked completely of balance.<br>"Rattata use Hyper Fang to finish it off!"  
>Rattata wrapped its teeth around the Caterpie, and bit down hard.<br>The Caterpie could no longer get to its feet.  
>"Yes Rattata!" Ash shouted, as he took his Pokéball out and withdrew Rattata.<br>"Good battle, but don't think you've won just yet, Ivysaur I choose you!"  
>"Let's go Pikachu!"<br>Pikachu ran into the arena, to face Ivysaur.  
>"Ivysaur use tackle!"<br>The Ivysaur flung itself into Pikachu, Pikachu rolled backwards but managed to regain its balance quickly.  
>"Pikachu use Thundershock!"<br>Pikachu focused, as a beam of electricity soared across the arena, but seemed to do little harm to the Ivysaur.  
>"Let's try another tackle Ivysaur!"<br>This time Pikachu was able to avoid the attack.  
>"Pikachu use Slam now!"<br>Pikachu flung into the Ivysaur, causing it to slide backwards, but it didn't lose its balance, and once again it seemed to have little effect on it.  
>"One more tackle Ivysaur!"<br>Once again Pikachu was able to avoid the attack of Ivysaur.  
>"Ahh, it's not working!" Erika shouted in frustration. "Ivysaur use stun spore, and this time don't miss!"<br>The Ivysaur obliged, and Pikachu was left paralyzed.  
>"It's our chance now Ivysaur, use Solarbeam!"<br>The Ivysaur took in sunlight, and hit Pikachu with a deadly ray of light.  
>Pikachu lay lifeless in the arena, it was defeated.<br>"Pikachu!" Ash screamed, as he ran to pick it up.  
>"Hey! You've got to keep battling kid." Erika said sternly.<br>"I know, Primeape I choose you!"  
>Erika smirked, and threw out a final Pokémon.<p>

**Find out Erika's final Pokémon and the outcome of the battle in the next chapter!**


	8. The Three rooms

A huge Pokémon stood before Ash and Primeape.  
>This was no Bulbasaur or Ivysaur, it was a huge Venusaur.<br>"Oh no, there's no way Ash can beat that thing." Misty whispered in a worried tone to Brock.  
>"I wouldn't be so sure, that Primeape has got as much determination as I've ever seen in a Pokémon." Brock replied.<br>"Alright, let's go Primeape, Fury Swipes!"  
>The Primeape let loose a ferocious attack, that left the Venusaur cowering.<br>"Now Venusaur, use Razor leaf."  
>A storm of razor edged leaves flew to Primeape who flinched as he was attacked with a barrage. Primeape was left on the floor.<br>"Now Venusaur use vine whip!"  
>What happened next would have been impossible for anyone to predict.<br>"Primeape, grab it!"  
>The Primeape grabbed the vine from the Venusaur, and hauled it towards it, in a tremendous show of strength.<br>"Now that you're close, use Close Combat!"  
>Primeape unleashed numerous ferocious hits that left the Venusaur still in the arena.<br>Primeape had done it.  
>"Yes Primeape. I knew that plan would work!" Ash shouted with a smile.<br>Erika smiled too, "very well done Ash, you're smarter than I thought. Here is your Rainbow badge as promised."  
>When Ash Brock and Misty left the Gym it had gotten dark.<br>"Well Ash, another gym down. We better find a place to stay." Brock said.  
>"Yeah, getting all these badges is pretty tiring." Ash smirked.<br>They arrived at the Hotel.  
>"A room each is it?" a skinny man inquired at the hotel.<br>"Ermm" Ash stuttered  
>"Yes please." Brock replied.<br>They all said their goodbyes for the night, and left to go to their separate rooms.  
>Ash sighed as he sank into his bed, unable to sleep as he was deep in thought.<br>He squinted as he saw what he thought was a figure emerging in front of him.  
>It was still there.<br>He rubbed his eyes and looked again, it was still there.  
>He reached for the light nervously, to his relief, he saw that it was Misty.<br>"Oh it's you Misty."  
>"Of course, were you expecting somebody else?"<br>"No of course not, well I wasn't even expecting you. Not to say that I'm not happy to see you Ash smiled."  
>Misty had now sat on the edge of Ash's bed.<br>She was in her underwear, and Ash could not help but think of seeing what lay beneath again.  
>Her pink bra barely covered her breasts, and gave Ash an erection just looking at it.<br>"Are you looking at my chest Ash Ketchum?" Misty asked assertively.  
>"Err, no Misty of course not." Ash replied whilst trying to cover his bulge.<br>"It's okay, I don't mind." She replied with a wink.  
>Before Ash could reply, Misty had slipped under the covers with him.<br>She began to rub his Member, from outside of his boxer shorts.  
>Ash groaned with pleasure, as Misty grasped his member, and began to pull on it firmly.<br>"Oh Misty, don't stop."  
>Misty continued, to pull his member, harder and harder.<br>A wet patch emerged on her underwear, as she began to get wet.  
>"Oh Ash, I want you to fuck me now." Misty grunted.<br>Ash threw Misty down onto the bed, and pushed his throbbing member, into her tight wet pussy.  
>Misty squelched as Ash began to thrust harder and harder.<br>"Oh Ash, Ash, give it to me harder Ash!"  
>Ash propped Misty's leg up on his shoulder, and continued to thrust into Misty.<br>"Put my other leg up Ash." Misty groaned.  
>With one last groan, Ash pulled his member out and ejaculated into Misty's mouth.<br>Misty swallowed his semen gratefully, as she had an orgasm.

**The next chapter will be uploaded soon when Ash begins his journey to his next Gym. **


	9. The Odd Encounter

Ash was awoken by a knock on his door.  
>He opened his eyes to see Misty lying beside him, and he couldn't help but smiled.<br>He strolled across the room and opened the door to see a confused Brock.  
>"Hey Ash, do you know where Misty is?" Brock questioned.<br>"Erm, no I haven't seen her Brock, is she in her room?"  
>"No I checked, I hope she's alright." Brock replied in a worried tone.<br>"I'm sure she's fine, she probably went for a walk."  
>"Yeah, I'll go wait for her in the lobby."<br>Ash sighed as he closed the door.  
>"That was close." Misty said.<br>"I don't like deceiving him." Ash sighed.  
>"Don't worry about it Ash, it's for the best." Misty smiled.<br>"Yeah, I just want to get my fourth badge and forget about this."  
>Ash and Misty went down to the lobby, to greet Brock.<br>"Oh there you are Misty." Brock smiled.  
>"Of course, where else would I be." Misty stuttered.<br>They left and set off on the road.  
>"So where are we heading next Ash?"Brock asked.<br>"I guess we should head for Fuchisa"  
>Ash was interrupted by a tall thin girl.<br>"Well well well. If it isn't a little Pikachu. This will be great for the boss' collection."  
>"Hey! Who are you?" Ash growled.<br>"It doesn't matter who I am. Give up your Pikachu or else."  
>"No way!" Ash shouted.<br>"Well, be like that then. Raticate I choose you!"  
>"Pikachu go!"<br>Pikachu and Raticate stood face to face with each other.  
>"Haha, this should be easy."<br>"I wouldn't count on that, Pikachu has already helped me win three badges!" Ash retorted.  
>"Wow, three badges?" The girl replied in a sarcastic tone.<br>"Enough of this, Pikachu use Slam!"  
>The Pikachu hurtled into the Raticate, but it had little effect.<br>"Great move kid, that did a lot. Now Raticate use Hyper Fang."  
>Pikachu barely managed to avoid the crushing fangs of the Raticate, its back was cut in doing so.<br>"You can't run forever." The girl sneered.  
>"Now, Thundershock Pikachu!"<br>Pikachu unleashed a devastating beam of electricity towards the Raticate.  
>Raticate flew backwards, almost landing on top of the girl.<br>"You may have defeated Raticate." She said whilst reaching for another Pokémon, "but let's see how you fare against this Pokémon."  
>"Oh my god." Ash gasped.<p>

**Find out what Pokémon it is in the next episode!**


	10. The Powerful Pokemon

Ash was faced with the rarest Pokémon he had seen.  
>In fact, it was the rarest Pokémon in the whole of Kanto.<br>Mew Two faced Ash, Misty and Brock.  
>Misty was the fastest to react, she threw out a Pokéball.<br>"Horsea use smokescreen!" Misty shouted.  
>An uninterrupted stream of smoke covered Mew Two. Misty quickly took Horsea back into the Pokéball.<br>"Run!" Brock shouted.  
>Misty followed him but Ash didn't move.<br>"Ash what are you doing?"  
>"I'm not running, we can beat him."<br>"Don't be a fool A..."  
>But before Brock finished his sentence, Misty had grabbed ash by the scruff of his collar and dragged him along with her.<br>"Ahh what are you doing?" He groaned.  
>"Saving you!" Misty shouted.<br>They carried on running until they were sure they had seen the last of Mew Two.  
>"That was close, Ash you can't do things like that!" Misty shouted at him.<br>"Hey! Don't shout at me, you're not my mother, you can't tell me what to do." He retorted.  
>"Ash there's no way any of your Pokémon could have defeated that thing." Brock added.<br>"You don't know that." Ash replied aggressively.  
>Ash stormed off. Misty and Brock tried to keep up with him, but they had lost sight of him.<br>"Well what are we gonna do now?" Misty asked Brock.  
>"I'm not sure." He replied.<br>"I guess all we can do is head for Fuchisa city." Misty sighed.  
>Brock nodded in agreement, and they continued to Fuchisa city.<br>Not another word was said between them until they reached the gates of Fuchisa city.  
>"Well here we are." Brock said.<br>"I guess we go to the gym and see whether ash has been there. " Misty replied.  
>Brock once again nodded.<br>They got to the Gym and found Ash.  
>But something wasn't right.<p>

**Read the next chapter for the big surprise!**


	11. The Blue Boy

Ash lay faced down on the gym floor.  
>Tears were streaming down his face. He looked very distressed.<br>"A A Ash?" Misty stuttered. She was puzzled by the situation.  
>"It's my fault." He whaled.<br>"What's your fault? What's happened?" Brock asked.  
>"It was team rocket, they took over the gym. They took all my Pokémon." Ash sniffed.<br>"Team rocket?" Brock asked. "I've heard of them before."  
>"They're bastards!" Ash shouted.<br>"Don't worry Ash; we'll get your Pokémon back." Misty said reassuringly.  
>"I won't let them have Pikachu, no fucking way!" Ash replied, he believed in himself again.<br>"But where are we supposed to look? They could have taken them anywhere."  
>"Oh yeah I hadn't thought of that." Ash once again lost hope.<br>"I know where they are." Misty uttered. "Don't ask me why, I just do. Follow me."  
>Ash and Brock looked confused, but they obeyed and followed Misty.<br>"Misty how do y…" Ash started. But Misty turned at glared at him. He thought it was better not to ask questions at this time.  
>They walked deep into a forest, after around 20 minutes, Misty stopped.<br>"This is it." Misty whispered.  
>Ash gazed blankly at a large building, which was painted a dark green colour in an attempt to camouflage it.<br>Ash had thought he was confident, but he couldn't help but be nervous as he knew how dangerous they were.  
>He had grown up being warned about these awful people, and now he was actually at their hideout.<br>"We'll have to find where they hide their loot; they took your bag didn't they?" Brock asked.  
>"Yeah, the Pokéballs are in my bag." Ash replied nervously.<br>Ash Misty and Brock skulked around the building, peering through every window.  
>"I found it!" Brock exclaimed.<br>Peering through a slit in the blinds, Ash's green bag was just visible.  
>"How are we going to get in?" Ash asked.<br>"You leave that to me." Brock replied.  
>Brock took out a Pokéball and called out Vulpix.<br>"Vulpix, use your ember around the edges of the window.  
>Vulpix carefully and quietly, burnt all around the sides of the window.<br>"Erm Brock? Nothing has happened."  
>Brock applied a gentle push on the bottom of the window.<br>It then fell silently into his hands, and he placed it on the grass.  
>After a gulp, Ash sneaked into the room.<br>He was amazed with what he saw, stacks and stacks of bags, probably filled with Pokémon.  
>Ash hated to see it, but there wasn't much he could do.<br>He tiptoed across the room and grabbed his bag.  
>He clutched Pikachu's Pokéball, but there was no Pikachu in it.<br>He gasped, and started to look franticly around the room.  
>"Looking for something?" A sinister low voice inquired.<br>Ash's eyes widened, he daren't turn around.


	12. The Face off

"Little boy, meddling in business with big boys." He chuckled.  
>Ash turned to face a giant of a man, with a bald head.<br>"What's the matter, cat got your tongue?" He mocked.  
>"I just want my Pokémon back." Ash struggled to reply.<br>"Haha, foolish boy, very foolish. You shouldn't have come."  
>Ash started to walk backwards to the window.<br>"I wouldn't try that if I was you."  
>Ash stopped.<br>"How about this, I'll make you a deal. You win me in a battle, and you keep your Pokémon. And I beat you; I get your little friends Pokémon who are hiding outside."  
>"You're on." Ash replied with fake confidence.<br>"Let's keep it simple, 1 on 1, choose your ball."  
>Ash took out a ball from his bag; there was only one Pokémon he would trust with this responsibility.<br>Ash threw the ball. "Pikachu I ch..."  
>But he stopped. He was stunned.<br>"Oh right, we may have mixed your balls up." He said with a smile.  
>Ash was stunned as he saw Rattata stood in front of him.<br>"It doesn't matter, I believe in all of my Pokémon." Ash said confidently.  
>But deep down he knew Rattata was his weakest Pokémon.<br>"Well, I guess I don't want to go too hard on you. Muk I choose you!"  
>The Muk was huge, it towered way above Rattata.<br>"Right Muk, use sludge bomb!"  
>Sludge went absolutely everywhere, Rattata couldn't have possibly avoided it.<br>"That isn't good." Brock whispered to Misty.  
>"I know. There's no way Ash can beat a Muk that size." Misty replied.<br>After the sludge had cleared, Ash was shocked to see that Rattata had stayed on its feet.  
>"What the?" He questioned in a shocked tone.<br>"Wow, we might have underestimated Rattata." Brock said with a smile.  
>"Rattata use quick attack!" Ash commanded.<br>Rattata got up to a tremendous speed, before smashing into Muk.  
>Both Rattata and Muk were hurtled backwards, but Rattata was the first up.<br>"Again Rattata!" Ash shouted.  
>Rattata obeyed, and flung itself once again into the Muk, that had barely gotten to its feet.<br>This time Rattata remained on its feet, but Muk was once again knocked to the floor.  
>"Now's our chance! Use Hyper Fang!" Ash commanded.<br>Rattata locked its jaws around Muk.  
>"Okay! Okay! Stop! You can keep your Pokémon." He whaled.<br>"What about the Gym?" Ash questioned.  
>"We'll leave, just get off Muk!" He screamed.<br>Rattata relinquished control of the Muk, and the man ran over to it.  
>"Wow Ash, great work." Misty complimented him.<br>"Thanks Misty." Ash replied with a smile.  
>Ash then withdrew Rattata.<br>"Well, we better set off for that Gym haven't we Ash." Brock said to Ash.  
>"You bet!" Ash shouted enthusiastically.<p> 


End file.
